harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's Eve in Boston
In this episode of Harpers Falls, the various families assemble at the Atchley Mansion and celebrate the New Year in style. Scene The Atchley mansion. Everyone even remotely involved with the Harper family are all together celebrating the end of 2015 and getting ready for 2016. The Athertons; Harpers; Atchisons; Atkinsons; and every other family in the Harpers circle is enjoying food, wonderful conversation, and even some dancing. A wonderful band, hired by Linda Atchison, is playing some good dance music. While it is not rock, it is doable, and appropriate for the New Year. SHEILA: It is quite a lovely party, Craig. Thanks again for the opening of your home for a party! CRAIG: Think nothing of it, Sheila. This is for family, and you and Dyl are siblings. That means a lot to me. SHEILA: Are the kids going to celebrate with us? CRAIG: Yes. We have Non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice for all of us to enjoy. Dylan's idea, you know. SHEILA (grinning affectionately): Yes, it is. Any party we have, Dylan always has non-alcoholic drinks. He doesn't like drunk drivers, I know that for sure. CRAIG: All I know is I just hope we do not have Jennifer ruining it, like she nearly ruined Christmas. SHEILA: Craig, don't worry about that. Aaron, Anngelique and I have beefed up security around the mansion. She wouldn't be able to get through the security screening. Besides, she wasn't even invited, you know? CRAIG: I know, Sheila. But that doesn't stop her. SHEILA: I know it doesn't, Craig, but by God, she is going to have to learn one thing! She cannot be everywhere! She is so hated around here, that she is not welcome ANYWHERE! (Enter Alicia Mannington.) ALICIA: I heard that she was at the Beacon Hill Cheers, and she was kicked out of the bar! SHEILA: You're kidding me?! When was this?! ALICIA: Fernanda told me. The management knew that Jennifer was throwing a fit and was drinking herself silly. So, they threw her out, and she is now BANNED from the bar! (Enter Dylan) DYLAN: That would explain why I saw her storming down Beacon Street headed towards the Common. She was FURIOUS! She also looked like she was weaving through sidewalks full of people. SHEILA: And I heard that she was fighting some people tonight. ALICIA: That bad, eh? DYLAN: Yeah, that bad. She started a few fights with a few women outside of the bar. She was disgusted with her not having such a good year! ALICIA: I would say to her, too bad, so sad! DYLAN: So would I, Alicia. SHEILA: Anyway, we're together, and she is not here. We don't have to worry about her. DYLAN: One can only hope. (Enter Anyssa. She is grinning) ANYSSA: Come on, everyone. It's almost time for the ball drop. SHEILA (grinning): Coming, sis. (Dylan, Alicia; Craig, and Sheila accompany Anyssa from the foyer to the main room.) WENDY: Hey you all. DYLAN: Hi, Mom. SHEILA: Hi, Mom. (Wendy hugs her twins.) WENDY: Ready for the ball drop? SHEILA: As ready as we all can be. (Everyone assembles in the main room. Armed with noisemakers, and watching the large screen television that Craig had assembled in the main room.) JAMIE: Ready sis? ANNGELIQUE: Yes, I am, hon. AJ: Ready, bae? JAMIE: Of course I am, sweetie. Always ready, for you! AJ: Ready, Minz? ANNGELIQUE (snarkily): Of course, I am, Johnny Boy. JEFF (shaking his head): You two! ANNGELIQUE: You know us, Jeff. AJ and I will always fight. JEFF: Even on New Years?! JAMIE: They thrive on it! They always will. Besides, I am used to it by now. ANNGELIQUE (grinning): Thank you, dearest heart. ASHLEY: Ready, everyone? DEREK: Final minute, Dad. CATHY: I am ready, Uncle Dylan. MAGGIE: Same here. (The clock turns to 30 seconds before Midnight) ANYSSA: A lot has happened to us. SHEILA: Some good, some bad. DYLAN: Relationships have been solidified. AARON: Others broken. LIANE: We are all together. VELDA: Happy and healthy. INDIA: With a sense of humor attached! (Everyone laughs and India laughs with them.) WENDY: And we're all together. PATRICIA: I love you all, and you all are wonderful. (The ten second count down begins.) EVERYONE: Ten.....nine.....eight....seven....six.....five.......four.......three....two......one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! (The band begins to play Auld Lang Syne. Everyone dances at the song. Kisses are given all across the board. Dylan and Adam kiss; as does Allen and Sheila. Craig kisses Sharmaine and then Angela. India gives everyone in her family a kiss; Wendy goes and kisses all her children, Dylan; Sheila; Rose; Eric; Barry; Alexandra; and Anyssa. Dylan and Adam kiss Derek and Ashley; Sammy and Derek hug one another, and they hug their third best friend, Aidan with them. Roger comes up and loops his arms around Sheila and Dylan and kisses them both.) ROGER: I love you two. You know that, don't you? DYLAN (a tear coming down his eye): We both know that, hon. SHEILA: And we love you too, Rog. (Roger hugs his beloved cousins close, they watch everyone. Jeff and Patricia are dancing; Wendy and Eric are dancing. While there is a lot of missing people in their lives, namely those who had passed away this past year, and Michelle having moved to London; but they are connected, bound by the love they have. Craig clinks a glass and everyone takes a glass of Sparkling Grape juice) CRAIG: Tonight, we have gotten through another year. It was a hard one to be sure. With Michael, Hannah; Erica and Jennifer gone, and Michelle moving to London, we sense the loss of those we love, however, we move on, and they will be a part of our lives forever. EVERYONE: Hear, hear. DYLAN: I want to raise a toast to our children, the next generation of our family. Cathy, Ashley; Sammy, Courtney Sue; Ellie; Jolie; Derek; A.J. and Aidan. Aidan is kind of an adopted Harper, as he is close friends with Derek and Sammy. They are our future, and the future of our family is solid and secure. JACQUELINE: So true. It is going to be sensational this year. I think 2016 will be wonderful for all of us. VIVIENNE: Yes, it will ABBY STEVENSON: So say we all. VANESSA: Our lives are divergent, but yet wonderful. MEGAN: And we're also far from being boring! (Everyone laughs, and Megan laughs too) SHEILA: But above all, boring or no; we're together, as it should be. AARON: And as it always will be. (He kisses Rusty) RUSTY: Amen to that one! (Aaron gives Aidan a wink, while he, Derek and Sammy laugh) DYLAN: What a bunch we are! ROGER: Yes, we are. SHEILA: All from different branches, but we're tied together, professionally, by family, or by social connections which span from generations or even from the more modern social media. No matter what, we're all together, and connected by bonds. CATHY: You're right on that one, Mom. (Enter Ashley) ASHLEY (grinning): Have a wonderful 2016, everyone! EVERYONE: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! (After the toasts, everyone goes back to dancing. Cathy and Ashley are hugging one another, laughing and giggling. Adam and Dylan are dancing; as is Rusty and Aaron; Sharmaine and Craig are dancing as well. Courtney Sue, Ashley and Jolie run to the center of the dance floor and releases balloons all over the room. The family celebrates. The scene fades) ANNOUNCER (Dwight Weist): On behalf of the cast, crew and staff of Harpers Falls and AlbieGray Productions, Incorporated, we wish you the best and brightest and happiest of New Year's greetings. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Hall of Fame Episodes